


Impatient

by XBossX



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: After recent Smackdown, Edge kinda hates him, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, They hook up on occasion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBossX/pseuds/XBossX
Summary: Roman is tired of waiting for Edge to decide.
Relationships: Edge/Roman Reigns
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Impatient

Edge enters the gorilla, a bit wiped from his "rated r tour" as some are calling it, but believe it or not traveling from RAW to NXT to Smackdown can really take a lot out of a man.

Not to mention he still had a huge decision to make, and he had no idea who to choose. On one hand Drew Mcintyre could learn a lot from him, on the other hand Finn Balor could use some guidance.

But then you have Roman Reigns.

The head of the table, the Tribal Chief, the main event.

_He doesn't need me._ Edge thought with malice. _He thinks he's better than everyone, that everybody is beneath him._

Edge scowled at his thoughts, but while Roman was a cocky douche, Edge just didn't have it in him to rule him out as a possible WrestleMania opponent.

And he hated that.

As Edge walked, he stopped abruptly as he locked eyes with well beknownst Tribal Chief, he looked a little worse for wear, as Kevin Owens just stunnered him in the ring, but he still looked fresh and handsome.

Wait a minute- _handsome?_

Did Edge just.. No.

He absolutely, positively did NOT think that Roman Reigns was handsome.

Still locking eyes with the head of the table, he swallowed and hastily looked away, rushing to his locker room to get his things.

He didn't know what to think, why was Roman looking at him? With those gorgeous brown eyes and luscious lips, which Edge just wanted to bite so badly.

OK wow, his thoughts were just getting too out of hand.

As he loaded his belongings into his backpack, he heard some footsteps behind him, followed by the door closing.

Edge quickly turned around, and was shocked to see that Roman had followed him, it made him nervous, he and Roman had barely ever talked before this whole WrestleMania thing.

"Roman? What are you doing in here?" Edge said, inside his nerves were on fire, but he was a pro at hiding it, so on the outside he seemed like typical Edge.

Roman narrowed his eyes at Edge, and it made him squirm, he felt as though the younger man was staring straight through him. "Cut the crap Edge, what the hell was that?" 

Roman's deep tone made him shiver, but he quickly hid it by coughing and returned to packing his things. "I have no idea what you're talking about Roman, but I have no time for this."

Roman full on glared at him, and Edge has truly never felt more uncomfortable. "Bullshit, you knew Kevin was going to attack me."

Roman stepped forward a tad, and Edge knew that he had to get out of there. "Roman, I had no idea that Kevin was going to attack you. There, is that what you want to hear? Now I have to go." 

As Edge made his way towards the exit, Roman blocked his path, his big frame covering the entire door. He chuckled. "Sorry, but I'm just not satisfied with that answer." The menacing tone to his voice made Edge swallow, it was sexy but dangerous.

"Come on Roman be reasonable, your issues with Kevin are none of my business, now just let me go." Edge sighed, exasperated.

Roman smirked and started to walk forward, Edge walking back as he did. "You see, I don't appreciate the fact that you're keeping me waiting, and I feel like its time for me to get a little bit of revenge to sort of.. 'Influence' your decision." Roman chuckled dangerously.

He breezily laid it out, the closer he got, the more nervous that Edge got. "What do you mean?" Edge said with a bit of warning as Roman backed him into the wall, putting his hands on either side of his head.

Edge glared defiantly at him, his heart was beating in his ears as the most powerful man in the WWE stood across from him. "I'm just getting a little too impatient waiting for your decision, and you don't want to make me wait for you Edge.." Roman said, his voice dropping as he leaned even closer.

Edge blushed as Roman stroked his cheek with the back of his hand, keening under his gaze. "Trust me, that's the last thing you would want to do." Roman whispered.

Having enough of this, Edge roughly grabbed the hand that was stroking his face and leaned forward. "Well then I guess I shouldn't lead you on anymore." Was all he said before he attached his lips to Roman's.

Roman made a uncomprehending noise as he kissed him back fiercely. On the other hand, kissing Roman was everything Edge had hoped for, his lips were soft, silky, and tender, he never wanted to stop.

Edge moaned and tangled his fingers into Roman's hair, pulling him closer as his warmth enveloped him. 

_He's a really good kisser._ Edge thought with a shred of sense, he was so drunk off the other mans lips he couldn't even comprehend where he was.

Edge pulled back, his lips matched Roman's as they were red and swollen. "Room 207, 10:30, don't be late." Edge panted and winked as collected his stuff and left an equally maliable Roman behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super pumped for their match at Mania!
> 
> But Edge needs to hurry the hell up and make a decision lmao.


End file.
